Precious Despair
by Wolflover235
Summary: This is a closer look on Precious' life with a Dark Side to her who represents all things evil, but protects her other half without hesitation. Rated T for Violence.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note: Okay. Those of you who came from YouTube, this is NOT "The Collar", but... I hope you'll enjoy it either way.**_

 _ **Be sure to read the ending author's note.**_

* * *

 _The Secret Side Of Me, I'll Never Let You See_

 _I Keep It Caged, But I Can't Control It_

 _So Stay Away From Me, The Beast Is Ugly_

 _I Feel The Rage and I Just Can't Hold It_

 _~Monster by Skillet_

* * *

 _ **Prologue:**_

* * *

 _Precious' POV(Point of View)_

* * *

There are two wolves in all of us.

One represents all things Good.

Peace, tranquility, and happiness.

The other represents all the negativity in the world.

They will cause havoc, pain, and leave no survivors in their wake.

That is the life I live.

Every day.

Her name is Despair, and I have to fight day and night to keep her down.

I try to lead a normal life, a life where I can be myself.

But every time I try... _She_ takes over.

Anyone else who saw me like this would call her, or even _me,_ a _**monster.**_

And if weren't for the fact that she had saved my life more times than I can count...

I'd call us that, too.

My name is Precious, and this is my story.

 _Our story._

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, that's the end of this chapter. Short, I know, but there are quite a few plots I have ahead for them, so be ready.**_

 _ **Now for the important message.**_

 _ **I will be adding lots of characters to my story, but I am offering that to you.**_

 _ **When you hit that review button, you may not have an account, just make sure to give yourself a name then you can comment.**_

 _ **Anyway, onto the offer:**_

 _ **I need wolf characters. They can be yours, or a random name you can think of.**_

 _ **I will need quite a few "evil" wolves for the plot of this story, but there might be a couple good ones out there.**_

 _ **So, when you review, leave this info:**_

 _ **Name of character:**_

 _ **Coat/features/size/etc:**_

 _ **Are they Good or are they Bad?**_

 _ **Personality: (You can include ranks, or how dominant or submissive they can be).**_

 _ **I think that's about it, enter your submissions, and I will see you guys in the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Well, I finished this chapter a few days ago but was too lazy to type it out to post, so.. here it is.**_

 _ **Some notes:**_

 _'...' = Inner person/thoughts(You will see)_

 _There will be an additional author's note at the end as an addition to the last "Character admissions"._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _Precious' POV_

* * *

 _Blood._

Blood, everywhere.

The blood of my pack. The blood of my parents.

Growls and snarls echoed around me.

I remembered this moment like it was yesterday.

Ever since that day, it haunted me in my dreams.

I was the only survivor.

 _How?_

I was only a year old when I first felt her.

I watched helplessly as my family was slaughtered by these... Rogue Wolves.

Suddenly, four of them surrounded me.

I ran to the den, the only safe haven I knew.

It was stupid, I know.

I could feel the coldness of their shadows as they cornered me once again, their golden eyes glowing with undeniable bloodlust.

' _Let me out.'_

A voice echoed around me, making me even more scared than I already was.

It was a female voice, soft but stern at the same time.

"W-what?" I whimpered out loud.

' _Give me control. I can take them.'_ The voice replied.

"How?" I asked.

' _Relax... I'll do the rest.'_ She replied.

I let out a yelp as one of the wolves tried to grab me, instinctively dodging the attack.

I curled myself up more, tembling, before closing my eyes, ' _Help me.'_

Then, I felt a sudden wave of energy overcome me, I could feel something taking over.

I stood from my crouched position, an immense feeling of rage and anger overcoming me.

Things became blurry after that.

I could hear the distant sound of dying yelps, and the next thing I knew, I was covered in blood, but it wasn't mine.

The four Rogues, along with many others lay dead on the ground, mixed with my own kind.

' _W-what happened?'_

"I took care of them. I saved us."

 _'Who are you?'_

"My name is Despair."

* * *

' _Precious! Prec(Presh)! Wake up! You're whining like a sniveling puppy again!'_

With a surprised bark, my head shot up, welcomed by the sun shining through the opening of an old tree she had been sleeping in.

 _'Finally. You're annoying. Do you know that?'_

I sighed, laying my head back down, trying to calm my nerves.

"Why did they do it?" I asked.

' _Why did who do what?'_ Despair answered.

"Kill my family. We never did anything wrong." I sighed.

Despair scoffed, ' _You live in a darker world than you think. You still haven't learned everything.'_

I didn't reply, just stared off in the distance.

' _Now. Get up. Remember, we have to keep moving.'_ Despair said.

"We've been _moving_ for months. I just want to hide, somewhere safe. Like here, here is nice. Open lands, and this can be my new den." I said.

' _It doesn't work like that. They_ _ **will**_ _find us.'_ She sighed.

"Who is _they?"_ I ask.

' _That doesn't matter. We have to keep going, so no one can know exactly where we are.'_ Despair said.

I sighed, still not wanting to get up.

' _I_ _ **will**_ _take over.'_ She threatened.

She meant it too.

The moment I felt her spark of energy, I shot up, blocking her attempts, growling inwardly, slowly pushing her back down.

' _There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?'_ Despair said, and I swear I could feel her smile.

"I hate you." I muttered as I left the safety of the used den.

' _You may hate me. But you need me."_ She retorted.

I couldn't deny that.

Despite how many lives she'd taken over the course of two months, they were all of wolves or other beings that were going after me for some reason.

I still didn't quite understand how Despair was a completely different part of me. Two wolves, in one body. How was that possible?

I would ask Despair about it, but she'd brush it off, saying I wasn't ready to know the whole truth.

' _What will be on the menu today? Elk? Little bunnies?'_ Despair asked tauntingly.

I hated it when she talked like this.

I had _some_ hunting skills that I had learned from my pack, but not much, and the way Despair did it...

She may have saved my life back then, but, she also took extreme joy in what she did.

Anything I came in contact with was considered a _game_ to her, and sometimes, she'd forcefully take control _just_ to have a little fun. I'm slowly learning how to fight back. It's _not_ easy, but, sometimes she tries to take over to test me.

As if... She _wants_ to see me hold her back. To test my strength and willpower.

She called it _training,_ and that I sucked horribly at it.

' _Precious._ _ **Run!'**_ Despair's voice broke through my train of thought.

My ears twitched at a strange sound quickly approaching.

"What is that?" I asked, looking around warily.

' _Humans._ _ **Run!**_ _'_ Despair said, for the first time, _fear_ in her voice.

"Can't you just scare them away?" I asked as I took off running.

' _Not when they're in the air.'_ Despair said.

' _The air?'_ I thought.

I was running through an endless open field, no sign of shelter in sight.

A sudden sharp pain struck my left hind leg and I yelped in surprise.

Not long after, my body began to feel... Weird.

I was greatly slowing down, and my legs were growing weak.

* * *

 _Despair's POV_

* * *

With my other half in a weakened state, I easily took over, pushing my adrenaline against the effects of the _injury._

I didn't get far, however. Maybe a few feet, before I, too, began to feel the effects of the sting.

' _What the... What is this stuff?'_ I thought, my body at a complete halt now, and my legs gave out from under me.

I tried to push myself up, giving my last rush of instinct to get back up, but it didn't work.

I could hear the noise from above me, and the distant noise of the humans speaking in their language.

Then,

Complete darkness.

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger?**_

 _ **Anyway, in the prologue, I announced suggested character submissions. Well, after a while of further planning the plot of this story, I realized the characters would need much more detail.**_

 _ **I am not going to say WHAT as of right now, as that would spoil the entirety of the story, but know... If you submit a character(Good or bad), I may alter them a bit. Your character will still most likely be the way you describe them, but I will also be adding to them.**_

 _ **So, as of right now, that's about it.**_

 _ **If you want to submit characters, here's the new "sheet":**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Coat/description:**_

 _ **Male or Female:**_

 _ **So that's it. The next chapter I will be using new characters, if I can get enough or think of enough.**_

 _ **See you guys next time.**_


End file.
